What About Me?
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: An angsty Much centric multichap. Much dreams of better times but is forced to go along with things in the forest for now. Robin feels like giving up and it leaves Much asking, what about me? Feedback loved! Character Death. Please R&R!
1. Dreaming

Much trudged through the forest with his feet sinking in to mud with each step. He thought longingly of better times and he felt his mind wander in to a recurring daydream of his.

_He was sat at the table surrounded by the villagers in the small village of Bonchurch as he told them of his adventures as one of Robin Hood's men. They watched with keen interest as he spoke of defying the Sheriff and many triumphs over Guy._

_Once he'd finished they began a great meal with wine and there was a constant excited chatter of families lost in the warmth and comfort in the moment. There were children laughing and joking and pretending they too were part of Robin's gang and that they too had beaten the Sheriff so many times to do what's good in the world. _

_There was singing and everyone was so full and happy to feel tired. They were all happy to stay in the manor all night long and seek comfort and friendship from each other. _

_Then there was a knock at the door and Robin, even smiling and ever buoyant bounded inside to join the celebrations. Closely following him was Marian carrying a small baby. Her daughter. Robin's daughter. Much rushed over to his Master and welcomed him with a hug. The two men chattered away about the comings and goings of Bonchurch and Locksley. _

_Much then wandered over to Eve and embraced her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and then led him over to where the majority of the singing was taking place and the pair of them joined in happily. _

"MUCH!" came Robin's sudden call as he dashed over to where he friend was. Much sighed wondering what trouble had been caused this time and what Robin's plan was going to be.

"The Sheriff's got Will!" Robin cried as he stumbled through the mud to Much.

"Nottingham?" asked Much.

"Yeah," said Robin taking Much's arm and leading him away. This was how his life was but he wished his dream could become reality. He didn't have time to dwell on that though. Now it was time to help Will.


	2. Finding Will

**Thanks to Bkitty123 and I am The Lev for reviewing! **

* * *

Much hovered by Robin's side outside Nottingham.

"What are we going to do?" asked Much wondering what the plan was going to be this time. He wanted to know what trouble Robin was going to get them in this time. Robin bit his lip and watched the castle courtyard nervously.

"Where's Will?" Djaq asked. Robin turned to her and saw the fear in her eyes and reached out a comforting arm to her.

"We'll get him out. Don't worry," he said trying to reassure himself as much as Djaq. Much knew that look on Robin's face and felt his heart sink. He took Robin's arm and turned him to face him.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" Much whispered.

"I have a plan," said Robin. Much raised his eyebrows, "Half a plan…"

"We should maybe find out where Will is?" asked Much. Robin nodded and beckoned to the Gang.

"Come on, we're going to find Marian," he said firmly. There were several nods of agreement from the Gang and Robin beckoned them forwards.

Much followed Robin closely along the corridor. They eventually reached the door to Marian's room and Robin knocked once. There was no response from the other side of the door and Robin just pushed it open and went in. Did he always just barge into her room, Much wondered?

"She's not here," Robin said bluntly. Robin turned and walked out of the room with a new light of determination in his eyes.

"WAIT!" Much hissed grabbing Robin's arm. Robin stopped and turned to Much looking puzzled.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear that noise? Something's going on!" Much implored. Robin took a moment to listen and then he too heard the Sheriff's voice from somewhere along the corridor.

Then gang ran off towards the hall. Much could hear the Sheriff laughing and people screaming. Much skidded to a halt behind the rest of the Gang gasping for breath and clutched at the stitch in his chest. Robin hesitated before flinging open the heavy wooden door. Much wondered where all the guards were.

The sight that met the outlaws when they came in was one such as they never hoped to see. Will was tied to the ground with his head resting on a block. There was a man with an axe beside him. Much's heart sank. How were they going to get out of this one?


	3. Down

**Jacqueline Roget - Oh yes! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Laheara - Hope you like the next bit. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**

Much felt Robin tense beside him and knew that Robin was about to do something stupid. Robin wouldn't think it stupid but he would most likely get hurt during this.

"Leave him," Robin demanded. Much looked around. The Sheriff and Guy grinned and Much's heart sank. Robin walked forward towards the Sheriff and Will. Much silently begged him not to.

Robin aimed an arrow in the Sheriff's face and Much saw the Sheriff smile coldly as though he knew what was coming next.

"Leave him be or I'll shoot you! I swear I will!" shrieked the Sheriff in a high girly voice, "Forget it Robin. It. Won't. Work!"

"I didn't say I'd shoot you!" said Robin harshly turning his bow on the man with the axe. Much heard the arrow released. He heard the man's piteous scream and he saw him fall to the ground, the axe still clutched in his hand.

Much and Djaq ran forward to Will and pulled him to his feet untying him all the while. Will was shaking and was as pale as a ghost. Shock, Much thought. Allan was ploughing down the guards that dared challenge him while Robin led them to the exit.

The Sheriff was dancing around shouting orders that nobody listened to. Guy tried to stab Robin on the way out but Robin parried the blow with his own sword after swinging his bow over his shoulder.

Once the Gang were all out in the corridor Much swung the door shut to cause a barricade between them and the Sheriff. They ran down the corridor and out in to the courtyard. John was carrying Will whom had passed out sometime on the way out. They ran out of the castle and suddenly, with no warning what so ever, Much saw Robin vanish under ground. Much skidded to a halt but none of the others had noticed and they were all still heading towards the forest. Much peered down a hole in the ground that had been strategically positioned to catch anyone who ran over it. Much saw no choice but to jump down after Robin. He had to get to his Master. He couldn't hear Robin and he couldn't see any signs of him.

Taking a deep breath he swung himself down the hole and clinging to the edge for a moment dropped down.

He was falling…down…down…down and then he felt the ground. He fumbled around in the dark for Robin. He found a hard rock and cursed as he bashed his hand on it. Then he felt something warm and wet. Then he heard it.

"Much…"

"Master! It's me!" Much exclaimed finding Robin's face in the dark. Robin protested to Much's touch and tried to pull away.

"Have I hurt you?" Much squeaked panic stricken.

"No…" Robin whispered. Much suddenly figured out what was going on. Robin had hit his head on the rock when he landed. They had to get out of there. Much looked up and saw daylight above him and longed for a way to reach it.


	4. Keep Thinking Of Her

**Laheara - Did you have a good Chirstams? Thanks for reviewing again! Pretty valid excuse for having concussion, falling and hitting your head! I tried doing what you suggested in my other chapters in this and my other stories and I found it made a BIG difference! Thanks for saying that! That's the sort of thing I need to hear. I did it this chapter a bit so please let me know what you think! Big thank you to you!**

**ZebraBlonde - Hello there! Thanks for reviewing! Yup, poor Robin and Much! Did you have a good Christmas? **

**Soapy-Liedown - Here's the next chapter! Glad you liked it! Did you have a good Christmas?**

**As I said in "For The Love Of A Women" sorry about the slow updates but I've been working on other ones...and then there was the small distraction of Christmas! LOL! Feel free to review!**

* * *

"Much…tell Marian what happened won't you?" Robin asked quietly.

"Why can't you?"

"Much," said Robin seriously, "I don't think…I'm gonna get out…of here."

"Of course you are! The Gang will come back and they'll…get us out!" said Much trying to sound confident. Robin laughed quietly.

"Much…I don't deserve you," Robin whispered. Much sighed. He'd heard this before.

"Yes you do. I couldn't be without you anyway," said the servant taking his companion's hand and squeezing it showing him that he was still there for him.

"Reminds me…of the Holy Land…" Robin muttered. Much nodded. He'd spent many nights watching over his master's feverish body and even when the fever showed no sighs of breaking Much didn't give up.

"Yes," Much said simply.

"Why did we go there…?" Robin asked weakly. Much looked at him, slightly confused.

"Why? To fight for our King! To fight for England!" Much said trying to prompt Robin's memory.

"I know…but why? We let…this country fall…to pieces in our…absence!" Robin said, the words were coming with difficulty now.

"That was no fault of ours!"

"No but…I could have stopped it!" Robin said. Much hated the pain in Robin's strangled voice. He hated seeing not only his master but also his friend in such pain.

"We couldn't have stopped Edward stepping down," said Much reasonably. Robin knew he was fighting a loosing battle in this argument and fell silent for a moment breathing heavily before changing track.

"I keep seeing the Holy Land…even now!" Robin said his eyes welling up with tears.

"So do I," Much replied as visions of the bloodied sands swam before his eyes at the mention of its name.

"I killed so many!" Robin whispered in disbelief, "I killed too many!"

"Robin. Listen to me. We killed, because we both did, we did it because we had to! That's what the Holy Land meant Robin! We had to kill to survive!" Much said. Robin gazed up at his friend and smiled.

"I kept thinking of her…I kept wanting to go home…I wanted to see her again so badly!" Robin said. He didn't even need to say the name. Much knew who he was speaking about.

"I know you did. You often spoke of her," Much said remembering.

"I'm glad you…were there," Robin said slurring his words slightly now, "If you…weren't…I…dead…"

"Master?" Much asked wide eyed with worry as words began dropping out of Robin's sentences.

"Much…tell…I…her that…I…Much…" Robin stuttered and Much gasped as Robin shut his eyes tightly as though hiding from something and then he stopped moving. Much held his hand feeling his pulse in his wrist and it was only a small comfort to know it was still there…Robin was a survivor. If wasn't already, Much thought, he had to be now.


	5. No Point Arguing

**Sorry this chapter's short!**

**xxCCxx - Nope. I like to leave everyone begging for the next chapters!!  
**

**Soapy-Liedown - You won't have to take the suspense much longer!**

* * *

"I'm not being funny but wasn't Robin and Much here a moment ago?" asked Allan when they reached the camp. The Djaq and John looked around and gasped when they couldn't see their leader and his faithful servant. Will lay in a corner of the camp still unconscious, Djaq had thought it best to leave him be.

"What should we do?" asked Djaq nervously.

"Go back?" Allan suggested. John nodded.

"To Nottingham."

"What about Will?" Djaq asked. Allan and John looked around at the young carpenter as though they'd forgotten he was there.

"Take him with us?"

"He's unconscious, Allan!" Djaq snapped.

"Yeah I know but-,"

"I'll stay with him and when he wakes we'll come after you," Djaq said firmly. Both Allan and John knew there was no point arguing with her now she'd made up her mind.

* * *

"Master?" Much begged shaking Robin trying to wake him up.

"Mmm…" Robin protested feebly trying to push Much away.

"There are people up there!" Much stated indicating the top of the pit.

"Who…?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't sound like anyone we know!" the servant explained looking up nervously. The he looked back at his master and found he was unconscious again. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. This was going to be a very long day.

Suddenly Much saw faces looming over the edge of the pit and he squealed in delight standing up and trying to get a better look but then he gasped and ducked down trying to make himself invisible. It was the Sheriff's guards and then, causing Much's heart to sink lower, Guy appeared peering down at them with a sadistic smile playing at his lips.

"What have we here?" he sneered.


	6. The Plan?

**xxCCxx - Yup, I'm always up to something!**

**KeepingAmused - Glad you like!**

**Miriamimus - Yeah, suspensful is actually a word! **

**Soapy-Liedown - Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ALL THE BEST FOR 2008!**

* * *

Guy raised his bow and pulled back the string. Much shut his eyes and took Robin's hand and tried to shield his unconscious master from Guy.

"I've waited so long for this moment," sneered Guy getting ready to fire. Much knew this was the end. They were both going to die down in this pit. There was nothing he could do. He steeled himself for the impact but it never came.

Tentatively he opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Guy falling down towards him. The man fell with a sickening thump beside Robin. Guy was unconscious too now. Much gasped as he heard a familiar voice calling down to him.

"MUCH!"

"JOHN!" screamed Much. He could hear the sounds of men falling and metal on metal as Allan took down the rest of the guards.

"You've got to get us out!" Much yelled.

"Robin? Is he awake?"

"NO!" Much cried. John's face disappeared from view and Much turned to look at Guy. It was apparent that John had hit him, Much smiled in pride at the bigger outlaw; he'd just saved their lives.

John appeared again with a rope and threw one end down to Much.

"Take Robin! Hold on to him and the rope. We'll pull you up but you've got to help us!" John explained. Much nodded and put his arms around his master pulling him to his feet. Robin's head lolled on to Much's shoulder. The servant wrapped the rope around his wrist and tried to wake Robin up.

"Mmm?" Robin burbled dazedly.

"Robin! You've got to help me! We're going to get out of here. Hold on to the rope!" Much said pushing Robin in front of him and forcing him to hold the rope. Robin didn't object, he was still barely conscious and didn't really understand what was going on around him.

Much kept the rope wound around his wrists and held onto Robin at the same time knowing full well that this plan wasn't going to work.

* * *

Allan looked around the area wondering how the two of them were going to get Robin and Much out of the pit. He grinned at sudden inspiration.

"JOHN!"

"What?"

"We can get a ladder from the village!" Allan said darting off in to the village surrounding Nottingham.


	7. Straight To The Dungeons

Allan ran over to a villager by the castle and stopped him in his tracks.

"Excuse me…my mate, he got into some difficulty and I need to borrow a ladder?" Allan said trying to look as desperate and upset as he could. He could turn on the tears if he had to.

"A ladder?"

"Yeah. Can you help?"

"No but I know someone who can," said the villager sweeping his blond hair out of his eyes and pointing to the left.

"Try Harry, he goes around fixing roofs and things. He might help you."

Allan nodded his thanks and ran over to the man that the villager had pointed to. Allan tapped the man on the shoulder and he turned looking puzzled.

"You got a ladder I can borrow? You see, my friends got into some trouble down a pit and-,"

"You one of Robin Hood's men?" cut across the man.

"Uh…yeah, Allan A Dale. And Robin Hood's stuck down a pit so-,"

"Good. Good!" said the Sheriff marching out from behind a house surrounded by his guards.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes," said the Sheriff drawing his sword. Allan drew his weapon and looked around in the direction of John. The big man hadn't noticed his predicament yet. He sighed and knowing that if he shouted he'd be shot, he raised his sword.

"Mmm?" Will muttered opening his eyes and looking around the camp.

"Will!" Djaq breathed dashing to his side and helping the young man sit up.

"What…?"

"We're back at the camp. Allan and John have gone looking for Robin and Much," Djaq quickly explained, "How're you feeling?"

"Alright…" Will said rubbing his wrists where the ropes had cut in to his skin.

"How did the Sheriff catch you?" Djaq asked quietly.

"I…uh…I was going to Nottingham with a message for Marian from Robin and she told me something too. Oh yeah about that-,"

"Later. What happened to you Will."

"I was on my way out and I…I fell down a pit," Will said looking embarrassed. He didn't want to admit to falling down a hole. Djaq would think him an idiot incapable of looking where he was going.

"You fell?" she said, her eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah…I didn't get hurt though. I was trying to get out again but the Sheriff found me. The Sheriff sent Guy down to get me and they moved this great big rock and there was a tunnel. It leads straight to the dungeons in the castle. Must have taken ages to dig and the Sheriff and Guy, they've kept it a big secret," Will explained.

"We've got to find Allan and John! Maybe they fell into the same trap!" Djaq said jumping up and taking Will's hand dragging him up too.


	8. Trapped

**xxCCxx - I have a plan. **

**KeepingAmused - Here's the update**

**Soapy-Liedown - Good! Unfortunatly there is no games of poker!**

**orangeswillbeoranges - Hi, thanks for reviewing! Allan's awesome!**

* * *

Allan realised he was trapped but he still cast around desperately for an escape route, or at least another member of the Gang to come to his aid. However, nobody was able to help him. He raised his sword and parried a blow from a guard to his left while ducking to avoid the weapon of the man to his right. He dodged another blow carefully choosing his moment to strike. He thrust his sword towards the man in front of him who dodged so Allan brought his sword up and it collided with the man's helmet and his eyes clouded in confusion for a moment before he raised his sword on Allan again.

Allan cursed as he noticed John still keeping watch on the pit and had not noticed Allan's difficulty. The big man was blissfully oblivious. Resigned to his fate but determined not to give up without a fight, Allan drew up his weapon again and slashed at the man nearest him. He quietly wondered how long it would take before the Sheriff ran out of men but he had no time to contemplate that. He had to keep fighting.

* * *

Djaq sprinted through the trees and Will followed close behind. He was recovering quickly and was catching up with her. The castle loomed into view after a few minutes and they paused at the edge of the forest looking around nervously. They were silent for a moment while they caught their breath but then Will pointed towards the little village outside the castle. 

John was knelt on the grass beside what appeared to be a pit. Djaq looked at Will.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Allan?" she whispered wondering if Allan had fallen down.

"Robin? Much?"

"Come on, lets go," Djaq said eventually jumping up and jogging towards John. Will and Djaq stopped abruptly as John warned them to be careful. The slowed down and watched their step and joined him by the edge of the pit and peered down in to the gloom. At first they couldn't see anything but after a while their eyes become more accustomed to it and they could make out three shapes.

"Much!" Will called recognising one of the figures.

"Will? Are you alright?" Much called back feeling relief wash through him.

"Yeah, fine. I know how to get you out of there!"

"How?"

"There is a rock. Quite big, is Robin there too? It might take both of you to move it-,"

"Robin's unconscious."

"Oh. Well, you'll have to manage! Or John could go down?" Will asked looking at John who nodded and edged towards the edge and swung himself down.

"What about Allan?" Djaq asked, being the first to remember about the other outlaw.

"Allan? He went to get a ladder from the village," John said. Djaq raised her eyes in the direction of the village and gasped. Will looked up to and realised why she was shocked. Allan was struggling to fight his way out of a clump of the Sheriff's men. He was outnumbered and the Sheriff was sitting astride a horse rounding up more of his guards, determined to get one of Robin's men.

"Will! Come on!" Djaq cried drawing her sword.

Much still held Robin's limp body close and watched as John tried to manoeuvre his way to the rock up against the wall. There were still blood stains on it and John looked nervously at Robin's pale face and sighed.

"He hit his head," Much explained.

"The tunnel behind the rock leads to the dungeon! If the Sheriff's here there won't be so many men in the castle! Go! Quickly!" shouted Will before taking off after Djaq drawing his sword.


	9. The Tunnel

It was a few moments before the rock moved. There wasn't much space in the pit and it was cramped. Much was beginning to look nervous. What if the plan didn't work? What if this was all a trap? What if Will had been pressurised into doing this to them? What if there were countless men waiting for them at the other side?

There was a grinding sound and John shifted the rock out from the side of the pit and, as Will had said, there was a long, dark tunnel. He felt his heart skip a beat as he heard a low grumble from behind him. He turned his head and saw Guy waking up.

"John!" he squeaked. John struggled towards Guy and punched him, hard, in the face again. There was a sickening crack as the man's nose broke. Much flinched as Guy dragged the dark haired man to his feet and set off down the tunnel.

"Why are we taking him?"

"He's best where we can see him," John said. This was true, and also they could use him to bargain their way out of any trouble. Much followed on stumbling slightly under Robin's weight. There was only just room for them to stand.

It was a struggle and there were hole in the floor of the tunnel but Much and John struggled onwards. They went in silence. They hadn't the breath to talk.

"Light…" Much gasped after a while. John had seen it too. The end of the tunnel was nigh. They hurried forwards and found an iron barred door. John dropped Guy unceremoniously to the ground the tried the door and was surprised to see it was still open. He pushed it open and picked up Guy dragging him behind. Much followed on. Robin muttered something indistinct and Much glanced down at him.

"Robin?"

"Where…where are we?" Robin asked.

"We're in the dungeons…don't worry!" Much added seeing the confused, alarmed look on Robin's face, "We're escaping!"

Robin shut his eyes for a moment and opened them again. There was a strange unfocused look on his face and Much was worried.

"Master…you alright?"

"Dunno…" Robin whispered trying to get his bearings. The dungeon was empty, there were only a few captives in the cells. Some were tortured to madness. John looked back at Robin and Much.

"We have to go. Now!" he said. Much nodded and helped Robin to the door.

Allan barely noticed the arrival of Will and Djaq. All he knew was that he had to keep fighting or he would almost certainly be dead. He raised his sword again and parried yet another blow. He was tiring now and he blinked sweat out of his eyes but the guards still kept coming. It was getting irritating now but he knew he couldn't give in to thoughts about how much God must hate him today, that would distract him from his task.

He was relieved that he was no longer alone though. It made him feel far less targeted. Will was a strong fighter and was wielding his weapon with such force that Allan had barely seen in him. Djaq, being smaller, was quicker. She was, Allan had to admit, evenly matched with both him and Will. But he had no time to contemplate that. Another sword was making a beeline for his face. He brought his sword down pressing the guards weapon towards the floor before kicking him in the stomach. The man doubled over and Allan pushed him roughly aside.

The Sheriff looked back and saw he was running out of men, fast. He sighed and cast around for Guy, hoping for some sort of plan…but Guy was nowhere to be seen. He turned the horse and trotted along through the little village in search of his man-at-arms.


	10. Not Moving

Much, Robin and John hurried out of the dungeon still dragging Guy behind them. Robin was leaning on Much, barely conscious. They were just creeping along the corridor when they heard the voice.

"Robin!"

They all turned readying themselves for a possible fight. However, it would not be needed. It was Marian.

"My lady!" Much cried in surprise. Marian was by his side in a second.

"Robin? Robin, what happened?" she asked desperately touching his cheek. The touch of someone familiar seemed to wake him slightly.

"M…Marian…?" he whispered quietly his eyes opening wider and a small smile reaching his lips.

"Robin!" she repeated. Much suddenly felt the need to explain.

"He…he fell. And hit his head…and yeah…we found him," he said. He didn't quite know what to say.

"How? Where did he fall?"

"The Sheriff and Gisborne, they had this pit. Robin fell into it…it was a trap."

"Where are the Sheriff and-," Marian began before she noticed Guy's unconscious form in John's grip. She turned her attentions back to Robin, "You need to get him somewhere safe! Not the forest…he needs to be looked after!"

"Where?" Much asked, despairing. He wanted to be out of here, "We can't keep him here!"

"Yes we can! Didn't Will tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Much demanded just as there was a muffled grunt John's direction, "That can wait!" John said quickly, "Robin needs help!"

"Take him to my room, then get out of here! I'll look after Robin and then we can pretend that you have him in the forest!" Marian explained.

"Won't Guy or the Sheriff come into your room?" Much asked.

"No," Marian said, "Not if I block it!"

"It's too risky!" Much said desperately.

"We don't have a choice!" John snapped beckoning for Marian to lead the way.

"Why?" Much asked angrily. He just wanted Robin to be safe…

"Because we'd have to get past the Sheriff and his guards to get to the forest!" John said. Much knew it was true but he hated to lose and argument.

His arms were beginning to ache…he couldn't carry Robin for much longer…John noticed and smiled when he spotted the cupboard nearby. He flung open the door and threw Guy inside and slammed it shut again. Marian objected slightly but she didn't have time to argue. John scooped up Robin and ran off after Marian letting Much trail behind.

Will raised his sword to parry the blow that never came. He looked around nervously realising with relief that the guards were either lying on the ground dead or unconscious or running away after the Sheriff.

Will glanced at Allan and tried to catch his breath. Allan flopped down on to the ground unable to stand anymore…he was exhausted.

"Djaq?" Will called. He looked around feeling the fear rising in his chest. Then he saw her. To start with he thought she'd just flopped down as Allan had but then he saw she wasn't moving….


	11. Coming Home

Will felt numb. He couldn't quite understand what he was seeing. He knelt down beside Djaq wondering how this could have happened. He saw the small pool of blood on the ground and felt his heart sink. She _had_to be dead if she'd lost that much blood.

Allan walked over silently and crouched beside him. He took her wrist and checked her pulse. She couldn't be dead. She was Djaq and she was strong. She couldn't die now!

"Will? Allan?" came her whisper into the heavy silence.

"Djaq!" Will and Allan cried out in unison. Will noticed the wound was in her thigh…she could survive. He pulled off his shirt and wound it round her leg putting pressure on the injury, stifling the blood flow.

"Will?" she whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw she was frightened.

"We've got to stop the bleeding. Then we can get you back to the forest," Will said reassuringly. She nodded and winced as he picked her up. Allan hovered around nervously helping to support her. Together their way back to the forest.

They reached Marian's room quickly. Marian pushed the door open, allowing Much and John access. They went in looking around nervously incase any guards should jump out and surprise them. None did so they carried on. John laid Robin down on Marian's bed and stood back slightly awkwardly.

"I'll look after him," Marian said, "Perhaps you should go and find the others?"

"Yes, but before that, what did Will not tell us?" Much asked sitting down on a chair by the bed. Marian smiled.

"The King's coming home and the Sheriff doesn't know," Marian said grinning and brushing Robin's hair out of his eyes.

"What? How?" Much demanded as John looked on in disbelief.

"On of Father's friends sent a message to him, he didn't know there'd been a change in order here."

Much's face broke into a smile. Maybe his dream would come true! Maybe he would be able to tell stories of his time as an outlaw to excited children….maybe it would all be all right.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," Marian said happily. Much could hardly contain his excitement as he and John hurried down the corridor towards the courtyard.

"What's going to happen?" Djaq asked nervously. Her leg was throbbing. Will had cleaned the wound and bound it to stem the blood. The wound was not too deep and Will was sure she'd recover.

"You're going to be fine," Will said.

"You mentioned something Marian told you earlier?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Will grinning at her, "The King's coming home!"

"What?"

"Yeah, tomorrow! And the Sheriff doesn't know!" Will said.

"Not being funny but…seriously?" Allan asked sitting down heavily.

"Yeah, Marian's dad's friend told her."

"The Kings coming home?" Allan repeated slowly. It was almost too unbelievable to be true.


	12. Rest

Much was bursting with happiness as he and John made their escape. He was running with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. Robin would, hopefully, be fine and then they would be back in Locksley before he knew it.

John on the other hand was less excited. He didn't know where he would go when the King came home. Robin would be in Locksley and that would mean the inevitable end of the Gang as they knew it. Try as he might, he could not feel the excitement that was emitting from Much's every movement.

They reached the forest and made towards the camp and found Will, Allan and Djaq. Much did not immediately notice Djaq's injury.

"THE KINGS RETURNING TO ENGLAND!" he cried excitedly.

"Yes, we know," said Djaq grinning. Much laughed and then stoked the fire. This was time for a feast! Robin would be with Marian that night but that was no reason not to celebrate.

It was getting late when Robin finally awoke again. He muttered something and then opened his eyes only aware of the pounding in his head.

"Robin!" said Marian in slight surprise. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and she cleaned the wound on his head.

"M…Marian? Where…?"

"My room in the castle," she explained quickly, "You need to rest."

"What about the Sheriff and Guy? What if they come in?"

"They won't. I blocked the door. If they try, you can hide," she said smiling happily.

"Where's Much? And John?" asked Robin, struggling to remember what had happened that day.

"They've gone back to the forest," she said, "They had to tell the others that you're safe."

Robin nodded understandingly. Marian handed him a cup of water, which he drank gratefully feeling the dust leave his throat.

"Robin…you remember my father's friend, Neville?" she asked slowly. Robin nodded.

"What about him?"

"He came to visit father and I the other day," she was smiling now and Robin was growing all the more curious, "He brought a message."

"From the Holy Land?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He says the King's already in England. He's arriving in Nottingham tomorrow at noon," said slowly watching Robin's reaction. He looked at her for a moment as though trying to figure out if she was joking. Then he seemed to deicide that it was not a thing to joke about.

"And the Sheriff? He doesn't know?"

"No. Neville thought that father was still the Sheriff," she answered, "But now you should rest."

Allan, John and Much were sound asleep but Will sat awake beside Djaq. She wasn't sleeping either. They were sitting in companionable silence by the fire watching the flames dance in the night.

"Will…"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen when the King comes home?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked looking at her.

"To us, the gang?"

"I think I might go and see Luke in Scarbourgh," said Will slowly. Djaq looked slightly disappointed but Will was looking into the fire and didn't seem to notice.

"But I was wondering…Djaq, d…do you want to come with me and…and will you marry me?" he asked in a rush. He immediately wished he hadn't said it. She was bound to say no, she didn't love him! Why would she?

"Marry you?" she repeated carefully wondering if she'd misheard. Will looked back at her nervously.

"Yes…yes, Will I will marry you!" she said happily hugging him tight, ignoring the sudden pain in her leg at the movement. Everything was going to be alright.


	13. Right

The next day Robin woke with a jolt. He looked around and saw Marian asleep in the bed beside him. He smiled slightly, just watching her sleep. Everything was quiet. There was a bird chirping outside the window making him feel relaxed, as though there was nothing wrong the world.

The King was coming home in a matter of hours and then everything would be fine again. The poverty would end and the pain would stop for so many people. He smiled at the thought of the Sheriff getting his comeuppance at long last.

Djaq woke in Will's arms. The fire had petered out to nothing and the sun was rising above the trees. She felt safe with Will. She felt she could forget all the trauma of yesterday and focus on the new life that was soon to be theirs.

"Mmm," Will muttered as he woke. Djaq smiled as he grinned at her.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he said as their lips met and the happiness powered through him like the wind across the fields. This was right. She was right. He was meant to be with her.

Later on, Robin crept through the trees slowly. He couldn't go much faster. His head was still hurting from the day before but he had to see the Gang. He'd left a note for Marian knowing that she would deem him too ill to go anywhere. He smiled slightly at the thought of her. Soon they could be together.

"Robin!" came Much's excited cry as he entered the forest, "How are you?"

"Fine," Robin said simply accepting the hug Much was giving him.

"You heard the good news? The Kings coming home!" Much said happily.

"I know! Noon!" Robin said.

"Yes."

"Robin."

It was John who spoke now. Robin looked at him.

"What's going to happen to us?" he asked.

"What d'you mean?" Robin said, puzzled.

"You'll be going back to Locksley? And Much to Bonchurch. What about the rest of us? Will, Djaq, Allan and me?"

Robin was silent for a moment. He didn't quite know what to say.

"Well, Robin, Djaq and I," Will began, "we're going to Scarbourgh."

"And," Djaq said grinning.

"And we're going to get married!" Will said taking Djaq's hand. Robin's expression went quickly from bewilderment to delight as he hurried forwards and hugged both Will and Djaq while the rest of the Gang to a moment to register their shock.

"We're going to go and see Luke," Will explained as Djaq nodded. Robin smiled.

"I wish you luck my friends," Robin said smiling.

"What about Allan and I?"

"You will always have a place in Locksley," Robin said.

"Or Bonchurch," Much added.

"I might take you up on that," Allan said grinning at Robin, "I was going through Locksley the other day and there was this really pretty woman…"

Nobody was listening anymore. They could all hear the sound of hoof beats…

"The King…" Much breathed.


	14. Five Years Later

_**This is the last chapter of this fic. I loved writing it and I really hope you liked reading it! So, here's this chapter. This started off as a Much centric piece and it still is in the sense that it started with Much's dream and ended with the way things actually happened. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for thier support, encouragement and admiring my restraint. Thank you so much!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this! So, thank you!**_

_Five years later…_

_Much__sat at the table surrounded by the villagers in the small village of Bonchurch as he told them of his adventures as one of Robin Hood's men._

"_And then we had to run in, quietly of course because the old Sheriff's men could have found as at anytime!"_

_They watched with keen interest as he spoke of defying the old Sheriff Vaisey and many triumphs over Guy._

_Once he'd finished they began a great meal with wine which had been laid out especially for the celebrations and there was a constant excited chatter of families lost in the warmth and comfort in the moment._

_There were children laughing and joking and pretending they too were part of Robin's gang and that they too had beaten the Sheriff Vaisey so many times to do what's good in the world. Much was a hero._

_There was singing and everyone was too full and happy to feel tired. They were all happy to stay in the manor all night long and seek comfort and friendship from each other. After all, it was Christmas. The celebrations could go on all night if they wanted. Much thought back to the day the King had returned. They'd been in the forest and they'd heard hoof beats nearby. It had been and as simple and as sudden as that. He smiled as he remembered the look on the Sheriff's face when he'd seen the King riding into the castle accompanied by a guard of men and followed by Robin and his Gang._

_Then there was a knock at the door and Robin, even smiling and ever buoyant bounded inside to join the celebrations. Closely following him was Marian carrying a four-year-old child. Her daughter. Robin's daughter. Much rushed over to his ex-Master and welcomed him with a hug._

_"Robin!" he cried happily. Much grinned as Robin's daughter, Mary-Jane, waved at him shyly before burying her head in her mum's shoulder._

"_Merry Christmas!" Robin said to Much. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "It's from Will and Djaq," he explained. Robin smiled._

"_Djaq's had her baby. A little boy called Dan," Robin said, "And Luke's getting married. He met a girl down in Scarbourgh."_

_Then the two men carried on chatting about the comings and goings in Locksley and Bonchurch while children ran around begging stories of their adventures._

_Later Much then wandered over to Eve and held her close and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and their lips met. Much felt as though he was flying, he always did when he kissed her. Everything was right again._

_He let his mind wander back into the past and remembered the old times and faces. Vaisey and Guy were long since dead; hanged for treason. Allan was now married to a charming but equally as arrogant girl called Theresa. Much decided they were a good match._

_Will and Djaq had been married and were now happy living in Scarbourgh._

_John was living in Locksley, perfectly contented with his life. He sometimes visited his son. He didn't want to start another family._

_And as for Much? Well, he was happy with his beautiful wife Eve and a child on the way._


End file.
